


Love conquers all fears (depending on who you are especially if you haven't had a full conversation with your crush)

by Cedric_B



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Also Barry and Felicity are so adorable, F/M, Gen, Iris totally set Oliver up, Oliver has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedric_B/pseuds/Cedric_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen, high school jock secretly (or-not-so-secretly) crushing on Felicity Smoak, computers expert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love conquers all fears (depending on who you are especially if you haven't had a full conversation with your crush)

"C'mon, Queen I thought you weren't a chicken" said the umber coloured teenager who couldn't stop smirking at the dirty blonde haired jock.

 

"Iris, stop, we're going to be late for class" he replied tightening his grip on his backpack and dodging the hormonal teens crowded around the hallway, trying to ignore his friend's taunting tone. "What happen to the Oliver who wasn't afraid of anything, The Oliver Queen who stood up to bullies, the one who wasn'-" before she could finish, Oliver had turned around and glared at her. 

 

"Iris" he stated warningly, she shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm just saying you should just get over your fear and ask the girl out, it's not like she could say no", "She said no to Palmer and even stated that guys like him are quote "Not my type in anyway, shape or form" I highly doubt I'm even on her radar" they had stopped in front of their economics class. Iris' face soften, "Oliver, don't put yourself down like that, I know for a fact she likes you and if you conquer your fear I'll conquer mine" she teased, poking the pouting jock on his face.

 

Oliver couldn't help but smile back, "Okay, if you ask Allen, I'll ask Felicity out on a date" Oliver's smile had turned into a full blown smirk and held his hand out. Iris West was not one to back down from a challenge, "I can do better then that" she stated as she shook his hand, then turned around and strutted into class, heading straight for Barry Allen's desk. The class was rowdy, but quieten down, once Iris had reached Barry, the lanky teen, tried to appear calm and collected but the blush on his face as well as his awkward stance stated otherwise.

 

Iris smiled, winked and pulled the tall boy in for a long kiss, as the textbook fell on the desk, Barry's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer as the couple forgot the people around them. Both pulled away from each other, Iris seemed to have a hint of a blush around her cheeks, while Barry seemed a little too smug and proud. 

 

Oliver continued to watch until he heard the class cheer with enthusiasm, shouts of encouragement and happiness mostly from Cisco and Thea. He rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but clap with the rest of the class. Though something or in this case someone caught his eye, the stunning blonde who was cheering and wolf-whistling at the same time. As he stared in awe, he realised she was staring back, with an eyebrow raised, he took a deep breath and smiled as he walked towards Felicity. He couldn't help but chuckle at the flush colouring her neck.

 

"Hi Felicity, I was wondering-", "Yes-I mean sure I'd love to-wait sorry, are you asking me out or asking me for help? I just want to make sure we're on the same page, not saying we are because we might not be and I just want to know that I always ramble when I'm nervous, because your Oliver Queen, hottie with the nice body- I did not mean to say that, oh god, please just ignore me" she refused to look at Oliver, preferring to burn holes into her book.

 

"I don’t think I could ever ignore you, Felicity Smoak" his piercing blue eyes locked in an intense battle with her electric blue ones.

 

She bit her lip, causing Oliver to glance at the movement, “Wow! You are really very smooth, Mr.Queen” as she subtly tried to fan herself with her exercise book. “I’m just stating a fact, Miss.Smoak” he replied his gaze never wavering from her face, as he stepped closer until his height towered over hers, though still left room for her to move if she felt uncomfortable.

 

Felicity’s eyes widened at his height, until she blushed again and looked down at her hands. “So it’s a fact, huh?” she stated so huskily someone else could have mistaken the sound for her clearing her throat.

 

“Well it is, for me” he slowly reached for her hands, squeezing them slightly, her soft hands in his calloused ones. She stared up at him, her glasses magnifying the blues and specs of green she could see in his eyes.

"Felicity, would you care to join me on a date tonight" he asked grinning from ear to ear. "No" she replied almost instantly, he felt himself tense up at her answer, which than led to Felicity shaking her head, "Tonight's my mom's meatloaf Monday and it's a traditional thing for us Smoaks, I'd love to go on a date with you though, how about tomorrow, night, I have AP Chem and than a free period" she got out all in one breath, flush creeping back up her neck.

Oliver shook his head, chuckling quietly, "I'd love too", as the two continued to gaze at each other, Iris couldn't help but sigh at the sight, in fact she was absolutely amazed at how easy it was to get those two together.

"You did great West" Barry mumbled against her ear, she grinned "Don't I always" she stated letting herself be pulled against him, the sound of Barry chuckling led to Iris elbowing him in the rib as she turned to watch the new couple once more, she smirked at Oliver, Love always conquers fear.

**Author's Note:**

> If it was not to your liking comment, if you like it so much you couldn't express how you feel VIA comment than give it a Kudos and if overall you think you shouldn't have clicked on it, I do apologise for wasting your time.


End file.
